2 bishies dans une douche
by kilala-hunters
Summary: Juste un lemon... un petit lemon hentai. Dl'a marde, c'est juste pour nous défouler! KaiXRay, perversion et description sans plus! Ne cherchez pas de plot, y'en a pas!


Ray impatient, decida quand meme d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Ovrant la porte, Ray gueula:  
  
-Hey Kai ques tu....(gulp)  
  
La bite de Ray s'eleva et forma une enorme bosse sous son habit laid de chinois gros, a la vue de Kai, sortant de la douche. Kai tellement surpris , laissa tomber sa serviette. Ray fit un pas en avant et se peta la gueule sur le plancher mouille. Kai se secoua  
  
- Sa...va tu?  
  
- Ouais...  
  
kai lui tendit lentement la main. Ray hesita un peu avant de la prendre. Avant meme que Kai ai eu le temps de le relever, Ray l'attira vers lui d'un geste brusque. Kai atterit sur Ray dans une posture quelque peu genante. Le corps presse contre celui de Ray il ne chercha pas a ce releve.   
  
-Kai....  
  
-Hm...  
  
-Kai... Je...  
  
Ray n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, les levres de Kai se pressant contre les siennes. Fermant les yeux, Ray se laissa alla, ne pensant plus a rien. Kai interrompit leur baiser pour murmurer un : Ray je t'aime...   
  
POV Kai  
  
KES KE JE VIENS DE DIRE!??!!!???  
  
OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!OH MY GOD!!   
  
FIN DU POV  
  
POV Ray  
  
IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!!IL M'AIME!! OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD!!  
  
FIN DU POV  
  
Pour toute reponse, Ray reprit le baiser. Il sentit les mains de Kai se glisser sous son chandail. Ray, en voyant ou il voulait en venir, leva les bras et laissa Kai faire le travail. Peu apres un chandail traversa la salle, bientot suivi du pantalon bleu x-large. Ray n'etait plus vetu que de son boxer noir avec des petits dragons rouges[1]  
  
-Enleve ca Ray, ne me fait pas plus attendre.  
  
Repondant au demande de son amant, Ray se devetis completement. [2]  
  
Sans plus attendre, Kai passa aux choses serieuses. Il glissa lentement ses doigts le long des fesses de Ray, s'approchant de l'anus de ce dernier. ses 2 doigts glisserent lentement a l'interieur du trou, s'enfoncant jusqu'au debut de la main. Ray laissa echapper un grognement de plaisir (ou de douleur, allez savoir...) tandis que Kai ayant identifier la partie interressante de l'anatomie de Ray, retira sa main. Sa bite etant deja bande, il l'enfonca dans l'anus de son partenaire, jusqu'au plus creux. Il allait et sortait d'une facon tres enthousiasme tandis que Ray hurlait de plaisir, s'agrippant au tapis de la salle de bain.   
  
-Ah! kai n'arrete jamais. Tu est si bon!  
  
-Ouais je sais...  
  
-AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
-ta'yeule tu me pettes les tympans le t'chinois  
  
Ray se mit a 4 pattes devant Kai, approchant ses levres entrouvertes de sa bite bande. Entourant la bite de sa bouche mouillee, il avanca jusqu'a ce que le bout de la bite caresse le fond de son palais. Kai se dit que Ray etait beaucoup plus doue que Boris ou meme Tala a ce genre de choses. Combien d'annees de pratique ce Chintok avait-il eu ?( environ une dizaine d'annees...)  
  
-Liche moi beau bleu!  
  
-Ohh ouii...  
  
Kai partit sa langue au bas du dos de Ray, glissant lentement vers l'anus, carressant tout le long de la crack de fesse jusqu'a l'anus, ou il le penetra aussi loin que sa langue le permettait. Ray sempara du shampoing de la marque clairol avec essences de laurier HerBal EssEnCe   
  
et en asperga Kai. Kai emit des cris aigus et percants de plaisirs  
  
- AAAAAHHH !!! le nouveau shampoing fusion fruits d' HerBal EssEnCe! Quel experirence organiquEEEEE!![5]  
  
Sauf que quand le shampoing rentra dans son cul, il trouvait que ca brulait. Kai entraina Ray dans la douche pour une torride seance de lavage mutuel. Ils se laverent dans les parties les plus intimes de leur corps, prenant garde de tres bien frotter.   
  
-Mon tour...dit Ray d'une voix vicieuse  
  
-Avec plaisir cher Raymond  
  
-Yo the name's Ray [3]  
  
-Ayaaa dit Kai tandis que Ray le plaquait au mur de la douche -utilisant Sum 41 comme modele[4]- rentrant sa bite lubrifiee par le shampoing dans l'anus de Kai. Kai se mit a jouir, comme il n'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps, depuis que Tala, lui et Ian avait tripper a 3, sans Boris cette fois. [6]   
  
- Ray, est-ce que je suis le premier?   
  
- A part le petit panda qui se promenait, oui tu es le premier.  
  
- 30 secondes toi... un panda?  
  
- T'as quelque chose contre les adorables petites boules de poils?  
  
- Euh....non....  
  
- Et moi Kai, suis- je le premier?  
  
- Le seul avec qui c'etait volontaire.  
  
- Alors.. qui d'autres...?  
  
- Un cyborg, un shnoc et un nain.   
  
Pour toute reponse, Ray prit un elan et enfonca son organe reproducteur au plus profond de l'anus de Kai. Alors que Kai poussait un gemissement, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et un elephant enorme passa sa tete dans le cadre de porte. Le gemissement de Kai se transforma en un cri de terreur.   
  
- Ray sort to truc de d'la, c'est M. Dickenson!!!  
  
-Hein quoi ? Ou ca !  
  
- Par en avant imbecile. Non tsais par en arriere!  
  
Ray se retourna vivement et percuta le mur de pleine face.  
  
POV Kai   
  
Criss de cave! Comment je peux aimer un epais d'meme?  
  
Fin POv Kai  
  
POV Ray  
  
Aieuuh!  
  
Fin POV Ray  
  
M. Dickenson toussota legerement pour avertir de sa presence.   
  
Ha ha, si vous voulez la suite, vous devez reviewer.   
  
Ryou( mot pour toutes les chinois): Je ne suis PAS un dragon. Pour ceux qui parlent pas chinois, laissez faire...  
  
Tala: Mon nom a aucun rapport avec le cyborg fucke et adorable de Beyblade (dommage...)  
  
Alors on attend impatiamment tous vos reviews!  
  
[1] Le boxer de Kai etait beaucoup plus cute evidement mais comme y en portait pas on pourra pas vous les decrire. vous avez qu'a imaginer bande de perverses.  
  
[2]Hey ca rime   
  
[3] Ryou: Ray ta piker la replique de Kai dans le premier episode de la saison  
  
Ray : Nooon..... Jai rajouter un Yo  
  
Tala:: Cest pareil  
  
Ray : Je vous signale que cest vous qui ecrivez  
  
[4] Vous avez vu le clip Over my Head de Sum 41?   
  
Ray: j'peux pas y a pas de tele dans mon village  
  
Tala :KOI!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray:Je vous rapelle j'habite un village perdu au milieu de nul part...  
  
Kai: On comprends maintenant pourquoi tas pas d'education  
  
Ray: Hey ta gueule toi!  
  
Ryou: Arretez sinon on fait plus de yaoi  
  
kai et Ray mode Chibi Eyes: Non!!!  
  
[5] Non non, on a pas ete payees pour faire de la pub!  
  
[6] Y faudrait qu'on ecrive ce bout la a un moment donne... 


End file.
